


Elevator

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Series: Gamtav Office AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Elevator, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot GamTav trash</p><p>"You saw him every day. It was always the same. You would get into the elevator, him right behind you, and he’d get off about two floors below yours. Sometimes, there’d be people with you two, other times it would just be you and him. But every day, you would see him."</p><p>Gamzee and Tavros see each other every day on the elevator, but today was different. The elevator breaks down, and it's just the two of them. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically self indulgent GamTav fluff. I wanted to get back into the swing of things, too, so why not start with a oneshot? Also I'm currently working on another fanfic, also GamTav, but I wanted to write out more than a chapter first. So, enjoy~!

You saw him every day. It was always the same. You would get into the elevator, him right behind you, and he’d get off about two floors below yours. Sometimes, there’d be people with you two, other times it would just be you and him. But every day, you would see him. He may have his head in some files are books, or just be staring blankly ahead. He seemed tired. But who wouldn’t be tired with a dead-end office job. Of course, you weren’t on the lower levels like he was. You were on the top floor, with your father and brother, running the business. Your dad was the CEO, while your brother, Kurloz, was being trained for being the CAO. You had no clue what you were doing, since you usually just zoned out during meetings and shit.

As you walk up to the office building, you notice that he’s right behind you, as usual. You did some digging around the files and found out that his name was Tavros Nitram. He was in costumer service and he had hella smarts (and a fine-ass booty). You really wanted to know him better, but you were too damn shy. You never said a word to him. He’s smiled at you and said good morning and shit, but you just nodded, too flustered to do anything more. You get in an elevator and he goes in the same one.

  
“Floor 8, as usual, please.” he says to you in a pleasant voice. You blush slightly and nod, pressing the button. The elevator starts up and he smiles at you. “So, uh.. Good morning!”

You glance away from him. “... ‘Mornin…”

The elevator flashes the number four, then it disappears. You wait for the five to come, but it doesn’t. Instead, the elevator jerks and halts quickly, causing you to lose your balance and fall into Tavros, sending you both tumbling to the ground. You lift your head up to see yourself right on top of him. You both stare at each other for a few seconds before you stand up,shaking your head, grateful for your face paint that was hiding your reddening face. He, however, wasn’t so lucky, and you could see a clean blush.

“S… Sorry man!” You grab his hand and help him to his feet. He nods and looks away quickly.

After a little while of awkward silence, he suddenly speaks up. “You’re, uh.. Mr. Makara’s son, right…?”

You grin and scratch at the back of your head. “Yeah… That’s me. And you’re Tavros, right?”

“Yeah..”

You smile. “Tavros… Imma all up and call you Tavbro, aight?” He chuckles, which is a yes to you. “Yeah... Old man owns this place. I’m just here to be keepin up the family business, but I’d rather be all up and doin somethin I love, ya feel?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I feel. I would rather be a vet to be honest, but I guess things… just didn’t work out.” He smiles, but you sense some sadness behind his words. You frown and sit down on the ground, motioning for him to sit with you.

“I understand brother. I wanna be a baker. All up and bakin them pies and shit. But some shit  happened and my dad won’t let me that shit anymore. Ya see, I wouldn’t make a thing that didn’t have at least a little bit of pot. Used to all up and need that shit, ya know. Used to need a lot of shit. But I ain’t like that now, so dont get your worry on lil’ man.”

Tavros nodded and leaned his head back on the wall. “Yeah… I, uh, used to be addicted to painkillers. Um, I had my legs amputated for reasons, and I used to pass out from using so many pills. I just, wanted to… forget, y’know…?”

You scoot closer to him and put an arm around his neck, which he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. “Wait, you ain’t got no legs…? How do you walk and shit…?”

He rolls up his pants to reveal pretty authentic-looking prosthetics. “I’ve had these, for years. High school was bullshit though, cuz I was in a wheelchair.”

You groan at the mention of high school and close your eyes. “Uggghhh, high school… That shit was crazy yo. So much shit happened during that time. Glad that shit is over though.” You begin to gently play with his hair, stroking it and twirling it in your fingers. He glances over at you, then rests his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes as well.

“... Ya know Tavbro, you’re pretty cute. I all up and admire your looks all the time.”

“Huh? Really? I… Uh, didn’t think anyone thought of me that way…” he was blushing again, his head lifting off your shoulder, but looking at you this time. You look at him and smile.

  
“Yeah, I be crushin on you for quite a while.” your fingers burrow into his mohawk and you scratch his scalp gently. You press his head back onto your shoulder and lean your head on his. You could tell he was conflicted at first, but he was actually warming up quite a bit.

“I, uh… I actually really like you too… I only go on this same elevator every day so that I can see you… Is that creepy?”

You chuckle and nuzzle your nose into his head. “Nah… It’s pretty damn cute bro.” You kiss the shaven-down hairs on the side of his head and he cuddles up closer.

It’s about an hour before they get the elevator working again. You and him were in the middle of a nice slow make-out session. He was in your lap, his arms around you neck, while you were kneading his fine ass in your palms. The accident with his legs spared his great ass, lucky for you (and him), so you assume that’s not the only thing he still has. You’re just about to reach for his dick, trailing your right hand to his hip and massaging it slowly with your thumb, when you hear the elevator ding, signaling its movement. You break away to see the number lowering quickly.

“Shit… Lets save this for later, Tavbro. Gotta all up and stop.” You get up, helping him up as well, and the two of you start fixing your hair and tidying your clothes. You give him one last passionate kiss before the door opens on the first floor. A few people were standing there, including your father, the technician, and a few security guards were there. Tavros looked uncomfortable at all the people there, including his boss, but you were just smiling. You walk up to your dad and hugged him.

“Ayyy! Ya all up and saved us pops! I owe ya one!”

He looks down at you and doesn’t say anything. He glares at Tavros and murmurs “Both of y’all go home. You’ve had enough adventure for one day.”

Tavros nodded, whispering a meek “yes sir…” and awkwardly shuffles off. You look up at your dad and he grumbles, “you know there are security cameras in those things right?”

 **  
**“Yeah, I all up and motherfuckin know."


End file.
